No More Pain
by PrincessBite-Me
Summary: Severus is discovered to be a spy just as he uncovers a plot against Harry by Lord Voldemort! He finds Harry is being abused by his Uncle, So Harry and Sev make their way into hiding. Better then it sounds, I promise! :P Abused!Harry Sev/Harry Slash
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters in this Fanfiction.**_

_Smack!_

The slap caught Harry's cheek and made his head snap to the other side painfully. The single slap was followed by another and another until the slaps turned to punches and kicks. Harry didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that he could feel pain leaking from every pore of his body. It hurt. A lot.

With the first kick to his knees Harry lost his ability to stand. He collapsed on the floor in an unmoving heap. Yet the kicks and punches continued, as well as the verbal abuse. _"You Freak!" _ Came the unconstrained screams from his Uncle Vernon's bloated, purple face "_Foul Boy! You don't deserve to live! All you deserve is Pain! Not Love! Oh No Love would be too good for scum like you! Nasty Scum! Undeserving! After all we've done for you! Taken you in, fed you, clothed you! Is this how you repay our kindness? Our HOSPITALITY? By being a Freak like the rest of the? Ungrateful Whelp!" _

By this time Harry could barely remain conscience, let alone reply to his livid Uncle. All he could do was remain prone on the floor, trying to take in shallow breaths and not make his uncle angrier. Because when his uncle was angry he just hit and kicked you for a while and then he left you alone. But if he was really angry then he would spend hours torturing you for his own personal satisfaction.

Soon Harry felt the punches coming slower and slower till they finally stopped, and he breathed a small sigh of relief, though he lay still until he heard his Uncle's huge lumbering footsteps leave the room. Then he laid for a few more seconds to count up his injuries.

Then suddenly his uncle was back. Only this time with a belt. He started whipping Harry over and over, until Harry couldn't take anymore and he finally fell into peaceful unconsciousness.

AN-hope you liked! Please review because they make my sad little existence happy! : D


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I am not J. K. Rowling and I therefore do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this Fanfiction. **_

AN- Here's the 1st chapter!! Enjoy! :D AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!

_**Chapter 1**_

Severus Snape, Potion Master Extraordinaire, was afraid. The Latest Death Eater meeting hadn't gone quite according to plan. Instead of showing up, delivering his usual spiel about how Hogwarts was too secure to invade, and that Harry Potter was still being hidden and protected, Severus had been attacked as soon as he apparated in. Apparently Voldemort had found out about Severus's little double agent trick and had decided to use him as public example.

Though thanks to quick thinking and the art of being prepared, Severus was able to escape, using a hidden portkey on a chain around his neck. He did not, however, make it away without first being subjected to several rather painful curses and Lord Voldemort's taunts. It was made apparent that Lord Voldie had found out Harry's whereabouts and had discovered a way to capture the boy without the "Family Protection" curse activating. He was quite pleased about this recent find and he could not help himself from taunting Severus with it.

Severus was too quick for him though, as soon as Voldemort had paused one curses to deliver more taunts Severus had grabbed his portkey and screamed the code word. As soon as he felt the pull from behind his naval, he was whipped away to his rooms in Hogwarts. Once there he quickly downed a Numbing potion and a semi-potent healing potion (as he did not want to fall asleep, which unfortunately, is one of the main side effects from a Full Healing Potion).

He then made his way to the residence of one Vernon Dursely, in which he now found himself standing in the front lawn of.

Severus knew he had to get Harry out of there and into hiding before Lord Voldemort regained himself and collected his Death Eaters for their attack. His dilemma, though was that he didn't quite know what to do after that.

Secretly Severus was in love with the amazingly, talented savior of the wizarding world, but he had upheld a façade all throughout Harry's six school years. He had been planning on holding on to that mask through this last year too, because he was certain Harry hated him now. He had been quite the greasy bastard to Harry and he hadn't really deserved it. But that was just the Slytherin in Severus showing its true colors. He couldn't help but hide his emotions behind a mask, for it was drilled into all Slytherins that they couldn't show any emotion.

Even so Severus wasn't a coward. He was actually a really courageous man, but he just didn't show it audaciously like all those bumbling Gryffindors. And as a courageous person he also knew what was right and what wasn't. So with his robes billowing behind him he found himself making his way towards the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Once reaching the door Severus was about to pound the door knocker, when he thought of a better plan, because of course it was the dead of night and the muggles were sure to be sleeping. So quietly he whispered an unlocking spell to the door knob and he entered the interior of the house.

Spying a set of stairs leading up to the second floor, Severus concluded that that was the way towards the bedrooms. He lightly climbed the stairs, careful not to make a sound to alert the muggles to his presence; he turned left and opened the first door.

This room was a hideous shade of puke green with piles of clothes and books scattered about the floor. Looking in the direction of the bed he saw a massive round boy lying on his side like a giant slab of meat. This was not Harry. He shut the door and opened the next one.

This door opened onto a clean blue bathroom. Then the next door opened to a light lilac colored room with a king sized bed in the middle. On the bed Severus made out two prone shapes, on stick thin and the other bulbous and huge. The next door was a closet.

Making his way to the last door on the right, Severus was sure had to be Harry's room. The door was curiously locked. Another unlocking charm took care of that and Severus silently opened the door. The room was a very gaudy Red, perfectly fitting for a Gryffindor in Severus's opinion. He quickly scanned the room until his eyes landed on the prone form lying sprawled out on the floor.

A chill ran through Severus as he rushed to the side of the 17 year old, Harry Potter. He flipped Harry onto his back and inhaled sharply at the damage he saw. The young man was bleeding from numerous places on his chest, abdomen and face. Bruises covered his face and arms, so dark it was hard to make out the boys features. Enraged Severus swore he'd find the culprit, and make them feel the same pain that Harry had.

Then there was a sudden loud _crack_ that usually followed large groups of people apparating all at once into one place. Fearing for Harry and his own safety if they were found, Severus gently scooped Harry up into his arms, where he cradled Harry against his chest, before he apparated out of the house.

AN-thanks to my 4 lovely reviewers! They made me very happy! : D. And you know what? Even more reviews would make me happier!!! Read/Review! :D


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters in this Fanfiction.**_

**AN- Well here is chapter 2! Please enjoy. And thanks for my 6 lovely reviews from the last chapter. They were great. I'm glad some people like my story! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

With a slight _thump_ Severus landed lightly in the middle of a glade, still clutching Harry tightly to his chest. Looking down at the young man, Severus was hurried into action at the sight of the blood still seeping from Harry's various wounds. He quickly proceeded to the tiny cottage on the edge of the glade and stepped inside.

The cottage was actually more of a small house. It was forest green and blended very well into its background of trees. In fact if you didn't know it was there you would probably miss it all together. Well that and the fact that it was dark led to the all together invisible-ness of it all. But Severus didn't think on any of this as he was too worried about the young man cradled in his arms.

Once inside, Severus tenderly laid Harry on the bed in one of the small bedrooms. Then he ran to the small bathroom and grabbed every potion bottle and healing item he could find. He worked swiftly for he knew that in an hour or so his numbing potion would wear off and his body would shut down to heal itself.

Severus started by removing Harry's overlarge t-shirt to see how bad the damage was. There were bruises littering his malnourished chest and in-between the many bruises there were cuts of various sizes. Severus lightly probed around Harry's chest and he found the boy had two broken ribs and a very large gash running up his left side and across his chest to end at his right shoulder.

Severus started with a Bruise-reducing potion and a Pain Potion. Well those started to work he took out an all-purpose healing salve and rubbed it lightly onto the cuts on Harry face and shoulders. He avoided the large gash in favor of the smaller cuts. Once that was done he retrieved his wand and started on a spell to fix Harry's Ribs. It would take awhile, but the ribs should heal properly, given time.

Severus could already see the smaller cuts and bruises disappearing thanks to the healing potions and salves. Severus lightly gripped Harry's shoulders and flipped him gently onto his abdomen to see what damage had been done to his back.

Large gashes most likely caused by a belt or whip crisscrossed the boys back. Severus was repulsed by who ever had done this, but he had no time to waste with anger, as his vision was already getting fuzzy around the edges and he needed to work fast to make sure Harry would be ok while Severus was healing.

He rubbed more salve on Harry's back and poured the last Healing Potion he had down the boy's throat. Once done he flipped the young man over once more to start on the large wound on Harry's chest. The wounds edges were tinged a light green color and it has some white puss inside. Severus swore for that meant the wound had become infected and things did not look good for the young man. His vision getting blurrier each second and his hands starting to become clumsy, Severus smeared the last of the healing salve on the boy's chest and poured an infection combating potion down the his throat.

Severus had about five minutes left before he slipped into the darkness that was surrounding his vision. With that thought in mind he pulled the covers out from under Harry and then slipped himself and Harry underneath them. He didn't have the strength to make it to the other bedroom and he also wanted to make sure that the young raven-haired man he loved was ok while he slept.

Severus rolled onto his side, and slipping his arms gently around the healing teen, he pulled Harry closer until the young man's back was to his chest. Then Severus lost all thought as he slipped into a peaceful Healing sleep.

AN-Please Read and Review! :D


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters in this Fanfiction.**_

A/N- Chapter 3 up. I'm very sorry for the long wait… . This is a very late Christmas gift! :D

_**Chapter 3**_

As Severus slowly drifted into consciousness, he could feel something shivering in his arms. His brain having been muddled by the Healing sleep he had been in, didn't realize that the shivering thing was the one and only Harry Potter. Suddenly coming wide awake, Severus shot up into a sitting position.

He noticed the shivering form of his love lying next to him and he realized that Harry's skin was burning up. Swearing Severus threw off the covers of the bed and started shifting through the now tiny pile of healing things from the other night. He didn't find a fever-reducing potion, but he did find a cool-down potion which he gave to Harry without hesitating.

Waiting a few minutes, Severus became more worried when the potion didn't cool Harry's skin down fast enough. He hurried to the kitchen where he filled a bowl with cold water and grabbed a rag. He then proceeded to try and cool Harry's heated flesh.

After an hour or so Severus was able to breathe easy because Harry's dangerously high fever had broken and he was now back to a semi-normal temperature. Rising from the young man's bed side, Severus went to find some breakfast for his still sore body to consume.

In the kitchen he found some muffins, of which he ate two, and some milk. Then still drowsy, he crawled back into bed with his still sick charge. There he fell into a restless sleep.

---2 Days Later---

Severus wished Poppy was here. She always seemed to be able to fix anything. From simple cuts to fatal wounds she always made them well again. Harry had yet to wake up from his coma like sleep, and this worried Severus to no end. The raven-haired youth seemed to slip in and out of fevers and dreams. He had nightmare too where he would scream out in pain. Severus felt hopeless about not being able to help his love. No matter what he tried he couldn't wake him.

To make matters worse, they were out of all potions except for one blood- replenishing Potion, one headache Potion, and two Numbing potions. Severus felt very unprepared and that made him nervous.

He just hoped the Death Eaters wouldn't find them anytime soon.

---The Next Day---

Severus woke again to the feeling of his Love shaking. He sat up only to find Harry held in the clutches of what seems to be a horrible nightmare. Harry's face was set in a mask of terror, even though his eyes were closed, and his hands were thrust out in front of his body as if to ward off an invisible attacker.

Severus couldn't stand to see the young man trapped in an awful nightmare. He brought his hand to Harry's shoulder in an effort to shake him awake, only to find as soon as Severus touched the young man, Harry shot out of his reach. Before Severus could react Harry was huddled in the corner furthest from the bed, whimpering to himself.

Severus stood and quickly made his way towards the still injured youth. But just as he got close Harry let out a terrified shriek, and curled up into an even tighter ball. Severus could just barely make out what the youth was whimpering, but what he could hear made his blood run cold. Harry was letting out small cries of "No Uncle! Please! I'll be good. I Promise not to be a Freak anymore! I'll be good! Please Uncle!"

Severus was so furious he would have apparated right into the house of Vernon Dursley and killed the man right on the spot if it hadn't been for his worry about Harry. Only thoughts of Harry were able to hold him still.

The Potions Master slowly began to approach Harry with one hand outstretched, all the while whispering calming phrases to the Terrified Boy-Who-Lived. Harry slowly started to come back into reality as he allowed Severus to get close enough to pull him into a tight hug. Harry grabbed hold of the front of Severus's robes so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. Severus continued to whisper calming words into the ears of his love.

After a few minutes of hushed whispering and silent whimpering Harry drifted off into a restless sleep, one hand still tightly grasping Severus's robes. This left the potion master no other option then to pick up the sleeping teen and gently carry him back to the bed.

Once there he again laid Harry back down to rest and carefully removed the teens hands from his robes. As soon as Harry lost his grip on the robes, he curled up into a protective ball in the center of the mattress and started to whimper quietly to himself. Worried Severus climbed in next to Harry and lightly pulled the boy towards him. To Severus's surprise, Harry instantly snuggled into the professor's chest, as if sensing that he was there to keep Harry safe. Harry grabbed Severus's robes again and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Of course Severus couldn't complain because this was what he had dreamed of for many years: the chance to be close to the youth he loved. Though Severus was very worried about the effects that this cuddling would have on the boy's large chest wound.

All of the smaller cuts and bruises had been healed by the potions Severus had given him the night before, but the chest wound was being very stubborn and Severus was afraid Harry had torn open the scab with all his sudden movements.

At the moment though, Severus couldn't do much in the position he was in so he did the only thing he could do in the situation: he waited. In fact he fell back asleep protectively holding The-Boy-Who-Lived against his chest. When he finally awoke again it was to a still sleeping boy and a growling stomach.

Grumbling to himself, Severus carefully unwound himself from around Harry and headed to the kitchen for some food. While he ate he was consumed with thoughts of Harry's recovery and the impending feeling of Voldemort drawing nearer and nearer to their hideout.

A/N- Hope you liked it and please review! : D the next chapter should be up sometime soon. Oh and thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! : )


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_AN- Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait! : D_

Severus was shocked out of his thoughts, as he suddenly felt the wards around the small house shatter. He quickly spun into action, retrieving his wand from the table and stalking to the door. He had to get Harry out of here NOW. Suddenly the once empty doorway to the hall was filled with none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't the traitor, Severus Snape" Purred Lucius, pointing his wand menacingly at Severus's chest.

"Lucius" Severus spat his name out as if it had a foul taste to it "Still Voldemort's bitch I see"

"You Traitor!" Lucius hissed. With a quick flick of his wrist he sent Severus flying into the wall opposite the doorway pinning him there with a whispered _laqueus_. "You _Dare_ to insult me? You? You who ran from our Lord to cower behind Dumbledore like a weak, scared little child? You have no right, _Severus_, to insult me when it is you who should be ridiculed. And you shall be ridiculed and disgraced in front of everyone. And you will be tortured. For our Lord does not favor cowards or traitors. In fact I may just start your pain now. "

Lucius smiled an evil smile with a malevolent glint in his eye as he said this. He then began to advance on Severus, drawing a wicked looking dagger out of the sleeve of his robe. Without hesitating he drew his arm back and drove the dagger straight into Severus's abdomen.

For a second everything was still as Lucius stared, grinning maliciously at Severus's pain. Then the silence was shattered by the sound of Severus violently spitting up blood. Lucius smile even wider and drew the dagger from Severus's abdomen to thrust it into his left shoulder. Severus tried to twist out of the way of the dagger but the spell held him in place.

Laughing Lucius slowly slid the dagger out of Severus's shoulder. "Look Traitor, it's your blood" he said, smearing the blood from the dagger onto Severus's cheek. Lucius then swung around and turned towards the counter where he had placed his wand. Once he reached his wand he released the spell on Severus allowing his body to slump to the floor in a heap.

But Lucius did not factor into his plan Severus's determination to save Harry or his tolerance for pain. For as soon as the spell was released Severus sank into a crouch and grabbed his want from the floor where it had fallen. He made it seem as if he was unconscious, which wasn't hard to fake because his mind was already hazy from the blood loss.

Severus held his crouch as Lucius turned around and stalked towards him. But as soon as Lucius came close enough Severus attacked. He jumped up from his position and yelled two rather nasty curses at Malfoy sr.

Without stopping to see what damage he had caused Severus darted out the door, his body running on pure adrenaline now. Spotting two death eaters outside the kitchen Severus quickly flung two curses in their direction and in the confusion rushed past then and into the bedroom.

Harry was still lying on the bed unconscious, but now four death eaters, with wands drawn, surrounded him. All of them were looking down at the Boy-Who-Lived as if deciding which curse would be the best to start with. Luckily Severus had the element of surprise on his side. "_Incendia!"_

He threw all his magic into a single curse that took at all four of them in one blow. Suddenly they were all withering in pain on the floor as their skin darkened as it was burned by invisible flames. Severus ignored their plight as he staggered towards Harry's side. He stumbled and ended up laying half on Harry and half on the floor.

His stomach felt as if it was being shredded and the burning in his shoulder was pure agony. He had to get Harry to safety though so he slowly pushed himself up while holding his wand hand tightly to his stomach in an effort to staunch the bleeding. Just as he finally reached a somewhat upright position he was met with the sight of incredibly green eyes staring at him with outright confusion.

Harry Potter had finally woken up.

_AN- Hehe cliffhanger! Sorry about that: P and yes I know it's rather short but I figured it's better to post something short instead of nothing at all! Plus I have half the next chapter written so it'll be up really soon. Please Review! _

By the way I used an online Latin translator to try and create spells so if my definitions are completely wrong I apologize.

Laqueus- To trap or snare

Incendia- Fire


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_AN- hehe so a rather short chapter but at least the update was fast-ish : P and thanks to all who reviewed because I honestly think this story is crap compared to most of the fanfics I have read but it makes me glad that at least a few people want to read it! :D So thank you very much!_

"Professor? What's going on? Where are we?" Harry said in a very confused tone "And what are the Death Eaters doing here? Why am I not at the Dursley's? Wha-"

_Leave it to Potter to wake up at the worst possible moment,_ thought Snape wryly. Wincing in pain when he moved his shoulder while struggling to stay in an upright position, Severus tried to think of the fastest way possible to get Harry calmed down and get them both away from danger. He knew he had to act quickly before he completely passed out leaving Harry vulnerable.

So without any further thought Severus leaned over Harry and wrapped one arm tightly around the boy, before using the last of his energy to apparated them out of the house.

With a bone-jarring _Thump_ Severus landed on the floor and Harry landed on top of him. With the trauma of the landing, Severus finally lost his grip on reality and passed out.

Harry shot up from his position lying on the hard floor. He was greatly disoriented and more then slightly confused. He decided that the best way to figure everything out was to quiz his snarky potions master, so he turned towards Severus with his first question right on his lips. And that is where his question died, because before he had the chance to ask it Harry saw how badly off Severus was at the moment.

There was a small blood pool forming around the professor's shoulder and his robes were stained a dark color around his stomach. Harry hurriedly looked around for a cloth or bandage of some kind to put pressure on the wounds.

Spotting a small kitchen area in the corner he rushed over and began flinging open the cupboard doors and ripping out the drawers. Finally after a few seconds Harry hurried back to Severus, the contents of the towel drawer clutched in his hands. Kneeling, he frantically pressed one cloth against Severus's shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.

It was no use. The blood seeped through the towels faster than Harry could remove them to put another one on. Harry was very worried by this point. He searched around the small room he had landed in just a few minutes before. There was a small kitchen in one corner with a muggle stove and refrigerator. Also a small counter and sink resided there.

A large lumpy couch was pressed up against the wall behind harry and a small coffee table sat in front of it. Next to the couch was an equally lumpy armchair. Next to the armchair was a door. To Harry's right there was a small group of dirty windows set deep into the dull gray walls and to Harry's left there resided two more mysterious doors.

Harry quickly made his way to the door next to the armchair only to find that it led into a small closet. He rummaged through the closet for a few minutes without finding anything of much use. Then he hurried to the two doors that were to his right.

The first door was apparently the front door because it opened to a dingy flight of stairs that lead down. The next door opened into a small, dirty bedroom and inside the bedroom was a door that lead into a filthy-looking bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, Harry tore into the tiny closet with the haste of a wild man. Reaching the back of the cupboard Harry was relieved to find a muggle First-Aid kit. He rapidly made his way back to Severus's side, to find that the man's shoulder had slowed it rapid bleeding to a mere trickle. Harry quickly applied Salve to the wound and wrapped it tightly in bandages.

Severus's stomach on the other hand was a different matter. The wound was actually a large, but shallow, slash from one hip to the other. The edges of it were torn as if Severus had been gored by a wild animal. Harry gasped softly upon seeing this but he knew he had to work fast.

Harry grabbed the small hooked needle and strong medical thread from the kit, then he gently cleaned the wound before proceeding to stitch it closed. It was horrible work, with each pull of the needle making Severus twist about in pain, but it had to be done. Once Harry was finished he soaked a wad of bandage in alcohol and laid that on the stitched wound before wrapping Severus's abdomen tightly in bandages.

Then he retrieved a surprisingly clean blanket from the small closet and managed to get Severus gently set upon the couch. Where Harry covered him with the blanket and sat down to watch him heal, all the questions Harry wanted to ask pressing against his mind as if trying to burst out.

And it was there on the dirty floor of the dingy apartment that Harry sat to await Severus's awakening.

_AN- well there you go! I apparently like to injure Severus and Harry… . Now I'm off to start the next chapter but please drop me a review! :D (oh and I don't really know how to heal or fix any of the injures I give to Sev or Harry but I just tell myself that they're wizards and can live through anything :P)_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_AN- Sorry if this chapter seems forced but I hadn't really planned for it to take this turn. This story has a mind of its own so I just ran with it. :P _

_Few quick review responses: _

**Anonymouslyknown**- Whoa I didn't know that anticipation could actually kill someone :P

**Jsmartin02**- thanks for the review! It made my day! And I'll try to add more emotion and drama. Although right now this story seems kind of like a soap opera to me. ;)

**attyfan**- I don't really know what sort of spell they would use, although I'm sure there probably is one. I'd bet Severus would know it seeing as how intelligent he is. :D

_Also thanks to all my other reviewers! Now on with the show…_

Harry was beginning to get really worried because Severus had yet to wake and about an hour ago Severus's sleep had become agitated. He had begun twisting around and moaning with pain.

_Knock Knock_

Now someone was tapping at the door. Harry was drawn from his thoughts by the persisting sounds, so he stood and walked quickly to the door. Drawing the door open he was greeted by the sight of a small stern-looking woman.

She was dressed in a dirty looking gray dress and her steel-grey eyes stared silently at him from beneath silver-gray bangs. Her hair was pulled up into a tight and precise bun atop her head. She stood ramrod straight and even though she was only about 5 feet tall she seemed to tower over Harry. She had a stern attitude about herself as if she expected what she said to be done and done immediately.

She stood silently in the doorway observing Harry disdainfully from head to toe. Her arms, which had been hanging at her sides, were brought up and crossed if front of her chest signifying that she was through with her inspection. Harry couldn't be sure what she had been searching for but apparently she hadn't found it. This woman made Harry want to curl up and hide somewhere just to get away from her stare.

Finally she spoke in a strict voice that was raspy as if it had not been used in a while "Where is Severus_"_

It wasn't a question it was a demand and Harry immediately answered "He's on the couch. He's been badly injured."

As soon as the word left his mouth, the woman pushed right past him and walked purposefully into the house. Harry was not sure why he let her in but it was as if she seemed to belong there and so he didn't question it. If fact the women fit perfectly in to the dreary and drab setting of the apartment.

"What are you going to do" Harry questioned as the woman drew the blanket off of Severus. "Who are you?"

"No more questions Boy! Now come help me" She snapped as she started to unwind the bandages from Severus's shoulder. Harry hurried over and helped her until all of Severus's bandages were removed and his wounds were exposed to the open air. Harry gasped at the sight of them. Where the flesh once was just pale the wounds were now surrounded by raw red flesh.

The women placed a light hand on the shoulder wound and Severus let out a scream of pure agony. He tried to twist away from her slight touch.

"Hold him down boy. Make sure he doesn't move_." _ The woman said while pushing her sleeves up to her elbows. She placed one hand on each of the wounds, palms down. Then she closed her eyes and started to chant.

Harry felt the very air in the room start to pulse and pound in time with her chant as a dark blue light snaked its way down from her shoulders to her palms. From there the Blue light seemed to push its way forcefully into Severus's wounds.

Severus twisted and screamed in pain at the magic entering his body. Harry only held him down tighter as the old woman continued to chant. Her voice rose in tone and became stronger as the spell reached its climax until she was shouting above the wind that was suddenly howling around the room.

"_**Vigoratus!"**_

With that last word suddenly everything was still. The mysterious wind had just disappeared and the woman removed her hands from Severus. Harry stared curiously. Where there had once been red angry flesh, now were two pale scars. One small one was on Severus's shoulder and the other was on his stomach.

Severus was now in a peaceful slumber. Harry grabbed the blanket from where it had fallen and covered Severus with it once again. After that was done Harry turned to find the stern healer was headed with a purpose towards the door.

"Wait!" Harry cried after her "Who are you? What is this place? How do you know Severus? Please tell me!" Harry was frantic by this time. He ran to the door to stop the woman, but before he was even halfway across the room the woman turned and stared blankly at him. Harry opened his mouth to ask again but the woman spoke first.

"What do you need to know?"

AN- Well there you go. Next chapter is half written already so it'll be up really soon. Please leave me a review! :P Oh and any suggestions as to what the woman in this chapters name should be would be much appreciated! Thanks!

Vigoratus- Heal


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello All! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! But between History Day, Solo and Ensemble festival and a 10 page argumentative research paper being due the last few weeks were FULL! But now that is all behind me I can focus again on trying to post regular updates… No promises though. =P and as an apology I tried to make this chapter longer than any of my previous chapters but it isn't all that long so I apologize for failing at life. =D ok enough of my babbling please enjoy chapter 7! (Sorry for any editing errors. I didn't have time to edit it. =P)**

Thanks to **Elfwyn,** **ams07180**, **LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin**, and **AnonymouslyKnown **for their input in naming the woman from last chapter. Also thanks to everyone else for their awesome comments! If I had more time I'd type all your names out but I have to go to my piccolo lesson, so thanks to everyone! =D

_**Chapter 7 **_

"Um… well I—" Stuttered Harry as all the question he had wanted to know disappeared from his mind at her piercing stare. This woman was not to be messed with. "Uh...what's your name?"

"I am Vera" Vera answered sharply. Then she was silent.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, it became apparent that she wasn't going to say anything more. Harry, finally gaining control of his thoughts, asked the next question, "Where are we?"

"Hidden"

"Yes but hidden where?" Harry pressed.

"You are safe and that is all you need to know at the moment."

"Oh… uh…I guess you're right. So who are you?"

"I'm an elemental."

"What is an elemental?"

"I've had enough of your questions. If you wish to know the answers to these things you will just have to ask Severus when he awakens. Until then you are to stay here. Am I understood?" snapped Vera.

"Yes ma'am" Stuttered Harry having sudden flashbacks of his Aunt ordering him about.

"Good" Vera snapped harshly as she turned on her heal and walked sharply out the door.

As the door slammed shut, Harry stood frozen in the middle of the room, shaking. Having violent flash backs of beatings and pain Harry crouched to the floor and huddled into a ball, reliving all the things that had happened to him in his short life. This was how he was found by Severus an hour later.

Severus woke to a surprisingly pain free, but still slightly sore, body. He lay still for a few minutes cataloguing his sore muscles, before sitting up and looking around. He glanced around the dirty room his was currently occupying before the events from the past few days came rushing back to him.

_Where is Harry? _ Hearing a whimpering sound, Severus jerked around and spotted the teen on the floor curled into a ball. He hurriedly flung himself to the floor next to Harry and gathered the boy up in his arms. The fact that Harry didn't uncurl or acknowledge the fact that Severus was holding him scared the Potion master. "Harry! It's ok. You're safe. They'll never hurt you again. I promise I will severely hurt anyone who tries to hurt you. You're safe. You're safe Harry."

Slowly Harry began to quiet his crying and then began to uncurl a little as if he were finally aware of his surroundings. After a few more minutes of Severus's calm whispered words Harry finally stopped crying and shaking all together. He had one hand latched on to Severus's shirt as if he was the only thing that could keep Harry afloat in the sea of memories.

"Severus?" came the first questioning words from Harry's mouth.

"Yes Harry? Are you alright now?"

"I'm ok… I think." Severus tried to release the boy and stand. "No please! Just sit here for a while with me. Please?"

"Alright Harry"

"Can I ask you a few questions, professor?"

"Yes"

"Where are we?"

"Well from the looks of it we are somewhere in New York. The 1920's I do believe."

"What how are we in the 1920's?"

"Every few minutes this room and the rest of the apartment building shifts in time and place. It is a very powerful and ancient magic, but we are completely untraceable now."

"Oh. You were badly hurt and some woman came here and healed you. She said she was an Elemental? What are Elementals?" Questioned Harry quietly.

"Elementals are magical beings that, when in true form, are composed of their element. There are many smaller species of elementals and they are ruled by the four main Elements: Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. They each have magic like wizards but their magic comes from their element." Severus explained.

"The woman said her name was Vera and she used some sort of spell that made wind howl around the room. Was she an elemental too?"

"Yes, Vera is actually one of the high elementals. She has the element of Wind. The other high Elementals are Sekka of the Water, Torren of the Earth and Fieron of Fire."

"She was very…Sharp. Sever. I don't think she liked me." Harry whispered.

"They say that the elementals portray their element. Vera is as sharp as a cold wind but sometimes as gentle as a light breeze. Sekka is as playful as a bubbling brook and as temperamental as the sea. Torren is soothing and powerful like a strong oak tree; Whereas Fieron has been known to burn hot and angry but also as soothing as an ember. It is just their nature. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Professor you said something about their true form? What is that?"

"An Elemental has two forms that they can take. One is their human form so they are able to blend in with the other humans in the world, and their other form is that of their element. They rarely show their elemental form to anyone other than others of their kind. To be shown an elemental's true form is one of the highest honors of their kind. They only show them to human's they highly respect."

"Have you ever seen one the elementals true forms?"

"Yes once a long time ago. That however is a tale for another time. Now tell me why I awoke to find you curled up on the floor in terror? I want the truth Harry"

"Wel-l I… Vera- She-…" Harry stopped his frightened stuttering to compose himself and begin again "The woman, Vera, she said something in a tone that my aunt use to use to make me obey and I panicked. I-I had horrible F-Flashbacks of Uncle V-vernon B-beating me-e. And then I c-c-couldn't stop my m-mind from t-trapping me in the n-nightmares."

"Shh.. Harry it's alright. You're safe here. I won't let them hurt you ever again. I promise." Severus said trying to calm the boy down again. Inside Severus's mind his thoughts seethed. _ How dare they do this to Harry. To my Harry. I will kill those muggles in the most painful way imaginable and then I will bring them back from death and kill them again. How DARE they hurt my Harry! _

Harry finally calmed down after a few more minutes of coaxing and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Ok so that was my attempt at a somewhat decent chapter… so please tell me if it sucked or if you liked it! Reviews are love. =D**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN- Oh goodness I'm such a liar! I totally promised you guys regular updates and it's been what…a month and some days? . Oops! Oh well thanks upfront to those of you who haven't lost interest in this story! And thanks to all who reviewed! I'd like you all to know that I wrote this instead of my movie analysis paper for English =P Well I'll shut-up now and let you get to reading. =D**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Is he _ever_ going to wake up?"

"Yes now leave him alone. He very clearly needs his rest. And I thought water was supposed to be calm and serene."

"Shut up! I have been calm but he's been asleep _forever!_ How much sleep can such a small body need?"

"Plenty. Now be quiet or you'll wake him"

"I'm being quiet. But I'm tired of waiting are you sure we can't just wake him up or something? … ooo goody he's waking up!"

Harry slowly cracked one eyelid open surprised at the strange voices in his room. Then opening his other eye he realized he wasn't in his room at all but a different room entirely. It took him a moment but as the sleep cleared from his mind he remembered where he was. Slowly he sat up and looked around. The room was small and dirty just like the rest of the apartment. It contained only the bed he was in, a small night table, and a chair which was currently occupied by a very large men. Next to the man was a small pixie-like girl.

The man was large, with dark skin stretched over barely contained muscles. His arms were corded with rough rope like muscles. Standing, he probably would have been 2 or 3 times bigger than Harry himself. His face was open and light. Dark green eyes were surrounded by light brown hair and his mouth was upturned into a small smile.

The girl was small and had an over excited aura surrounding her. She had Sparkling blue eyes and long, flowing gold hair. She was about the same height as Harry but she seemed much younger. She was staring avidly at Harry and a large grin was spread across her face.

"I'm glad you are awake." Said the girl bouncing closer to the bed and sticking out her hand "My name's Sekka"

"Hello" Said Harry lightly gripping her hand as she vigorously shook it up and down.

"Oh and this is Torren. Don't worry about how scary he looks he's really just a big softie" chattered Sekka sitting cross-legged on the end of Harry's bed.

Harry glanced at Torren and Torren tipped his head in greeting.

"Are you hungry?" Sekka asked.

Harry nodded, slightly intimidated by such an energetic person.

"Ok I'll go ask Severus for something to eat. You just stay here with Torren." With that Sekka scrambled off the bed and ran lightly out the door, leaving Harry with the slightly terrifying man named Torren.

The silence between Torren and Harry stretched on.

_Wait… weren't Sekka and Torren two of the names Severus mentioned in his explanation yesterday? Vera was wind and Sekka was water…Torren was… oh right Torren was Earth! Boy doesn't that just fit such a big guy. He is built like a tree. _Thought Harry as his mind wandered trying to fill the silence within his head.

For Harry didn't like silence. Silence was being locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Silence was darkness and deception. It was pain and sadness. Silence was being all alone. And Harry did not want to be alone any longer.

"Are you ok, Harry?" came the surprisingly quiet, voice from Torren. He was looking at Harry with concern evident on his face. It surprised Harry that such a daunting man was so calm and gentle.

"I'm ok" Came Harry's quick reply."

Torren looked as if he were about to ask Harry some more questions, but just then Sekka came bounding back into the room with a try of food. Beaming she laid it down on Harry's lap.

Harry glanced behind her and saw Severus standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. He looked just as snarky as usually, probably just because of Sekka's lively personality. Harry smiled a little at that thought.

"Now eat up Harry! You are way too skinny." Babbled Sekka reminding Harry of a mother hen.

Harry looked down at the try. On it were two slices of toast with jam, a plate with a few pieces of bacon, and a glass of milk. Harry was grateful that they hadn't prepared anything special for him since his stomach was not yet accustomed to eating anything rich. He looked towards Severus and sent him a grateful smile and then picked up a piece of toast. As he was eating the others in the room started to chat.

"So to what do we owe this visit Sekka? I thought all the high Elementals were in Terra for the high council meeting?" asked Severus.

"Oh we were." Chattered Sekka "But then we decided it was necessary to meet this boy. You think you wizards are the only ones who want Voldemort gone? He has been interrupting the balance of things ever since he arrived. And we don't like that!"

"Arrived? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh" giggled Sekka "I forgot that you didn't know that. Torren do you think we should tell them? He is the Savior after all."

With a single nod from Torren, Sekka continued. "Voldemort is not a normal wizard. He was not born on Earth, he was sent here. By whom we don't know, but we do know that he has a bigger purpose then taking over the wizarding world. What it is we know not, but we know if he succeeds that it will spell the end for all life."

"Continue, please" said Severus.

"The council decided that We, the high Elementals, will give all our support helping Harry and training him. After all we do have a few elemental powers that we can give him to help." Sekka said with a wink in Harry's direction. "You have met Vera, right Harry?"

"Yes" Harry responded.

"Good and you have met Torren and I, so that just leaves Fieron. He's a little touchy right now so we decide not to bring him. Don't want him burning down the house, now do we? But you'll meet him soon enough."

"What can you do to help Harry train? I thought Elemental magic could only be controlled by their respective elements?" questioned Severus.

"That is true in most cases, but Harry is a special case."

"How is harry Special?" pressed Severus. Harry had lost all interest in eating and was staring intently at Sekka.

"Well he's half-Elemental of course." came Sekka's reply.

Only silence greeted her answer.

**AN- ok so of course I had to leave a cliff-hanger… . please don't kill me! =P but you may leave your angry comments on the review page! Just click the handy button below and tell me what you think! =D**


	10. Chapter 9

**An- ok so I'll keep this brief. I'd like to thank the 4 people who reviewed my last chapter a bunch! This chapter is dedicated to ****lady . edgecombe****, ****GinaStar****, ****George2Bob1****, and ****ams71081 ****who's reviews are the only reason this chapter is up so fast! Thank you also to all who read and added me to their story alert/favorite lists. And now on with the show! =D (oh and please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes and feel free to point them out to me so I can fix them =P)**

_**Chapter 9**_

"What do you mean by that?" asked an astonished Harry.

"Well it's sort of self-explanatory isn't it?" asked Sekka mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"but.. I..What?!" sputtered Harry

"Well your mother was an elemental. Didn't you know that? She wasn't a high level elemental but she did have some powers. I believe she had the Sun element. Isn't that right Torren?"

Yet again, the ever silent Torren nodded.

"So of course you have inherited some of her powers." Continued Sekka " And you can also learn some of the less powerful spells from other elementals like us. It's pretty much a win- win situation now isn't it?"

Harry was stunned into silence, as was Severus by the look of him.

"Of course since you have the sun element you'll be able to learn the most from Fieron and Torren here because of the whole heat and growing thing." Beamed Sekka apparently delighted that she was able to tell Harry this news.

"Lily was an elemental? But how she showed no sign of it while she was in school?" questioned Severus

"Well many smaller elementals don't come into their powers until they reach the age of 17, and even then most of them don't realize there is any difference between their elemental powers and their wizarding magic." Sekka explained.

After a few minutes of silence again, this time so Harry could wrap his mind around the idea of his mother being a Sun Elemental.

Sekka hopped off the bed. "Well we'll leave you alone to think over this and continue healing. Torren and I have to go but we'll be back soon to start your training! And we'll bring Fieron with us next time." She said with a wink as she skipped out of the bedroom, followed by Torren and then Severus.

Harry heard soft spoken words being exchanged in the living room before goodbyes were exchanged and the door was shut.

For a while silence rang through the apartment. And Harry's mind drifted and wandered till he was once again sucked into a deep sleep.

Severus appeared in the doorway. His gaze was drawn to the small figure curled up on the bed.

"Harry?" Severus spoke quietly.

There was no reply and as Severus got closer he realized it was because the boy had fallen asleep. With a small smile Severus grabbed the blankets that were bunched up at the foot of the bed and spread them over the sleeping form. He stood beside the bed for a moment just watching the peaceful expression on Harry's untroubled face.

Severus bent down and placed a light kiss upon the teen's brow, watching as Harry snuggled a little farther down into the blankets. Then turning he picked up the tray of food from the floor and left the room.

-Later that night-

With a muffled scream Harry shot upright into a sitting position. His clothes were soaked with sweat and his tangled, black hair was plastered to his forehead. Reaching out his hand and he fumbled around for his glasses as he shook off the last threads of nightmare. Finding them on a small table next to him Harry shakily put them on.

Instantly every dark corner and shadowed wall came into frightening focus. Harry's body was shaking against his will from the horrible images his nightmare had brought. His whole body ached for companionship to chase away the darkness and fright. Stumbling Harry practically threw himself out of bed and stumbled out into the small living room.

His eyes frantically searched the dark for Severus. Then he spotted the tall form of his professor laid out on the sofa. Harry ran to the sofa and threw himself onto Severus.

Severus woke with a start as a small body landed on top of him. Twisting his head he managed to spot a mop of dark hair and the glint of glasses that told him it was Harry. Turning his body onto its side Severus was able to tug the teen down next to him and into a somewhat more comfortable position. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus realized quickly that the teen was shaking. Shifting once more Severus was able to pull Harry down under the blanket that Severus had been using.

Finally settled he looked down worriedly at the small shaking form that now rested beside him.

"Harry? What is the matter?" Severus asked quietly, trying not to scare him.

"N-nightmare" was Harry's only muffled reply as his shivers began to subside. He felt safe with Severus beside to him, and his drowsiness was beginning to creep up on him again as the warmth and comfort radiated from the body next to him calmed his fears. Slowly Harry's eyes closed and he slipped into a deep sleep.

Severus, realizing that Harry had fallen asleep, just wrapped his arms tighter around the boy and tucked the teens head beneath his chin before drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

**AN- Hehe so some fluffiness at the end for you guys =P hope you enjoyed and please drop me a review! =D**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN- so here is the next chapter! Wow that was a fast update if I do say so myself =D thanks to all the people who favorite/ alerted / reviewed this story! I love you all =]**

**Review responses-**

**Animehphantom- fast enough? =)**

**lady . edgecomb- whoa I updated on your birthday? That is super awesome. Your review made me very happy I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

**George2Bob1- glad you like it =)**

**GinaStar- glad you liked the fluff and I hope you like all the fluff in this chapter as well =)**

**Cyiusblack- here's an update =P**

**Ams71080- thanks! **

**-ok I won't waste anymore space so here is the chapter! Please ignore or point pout all grammar/spelling errors. Enjoy1- **

_**Chapter 10**_

When Harry awoke, he was surprised to find that he felt safe and warm, almost as if he belonged. Shifting around he realized that someone had their arms wrapped around him. He still felt too sleepy and safe to understand what that meant, so he snuggled deeper into the embrace and fell back asleep.

Harry's shifting woke Severus. After so many years as a spy Severus always woke up instantly alert and aware of his surroundings. His eyes flew open and he quickly surveyed the room for danger. Noticing nothing worthy of noting Severus's gaze shifted to the teen currently snuggling deeper into his chest.

Warm feeling flooded Severus's chest when he saw the look of peace and absolute innocence on Harry's sleeping face. Feelings of love and the need to protect suddenly flared into being in Severus's once dormant heart. He wanted to protect Harry from what fate had in-store for him, _needed_ to protect him from all the death and pain that was to come.

Severus was brought from his thoughts as the-boy-who-lived shifted again and finally awoke. Severus's eyes were suddenly locked with the emerald green depths of Harry's. Without fully realizing what he was doing Severus slowly bent his head down and brushed a feather- light kiss over Harry's lips.

Harry still slightly asleep, responded with a soft gasp of breath and then leaned up to return the favor.

Without knowing how it happened, the two were suddenly locked in a passionate battle for dominance.

When they finally broke for air Severus didn't know what to think. Would harry be confused? Would harry hate him? Steeling himself he looked down and was surprised by the gorgeous smile that graced his love's face.

Harry was beaming from ear to ear and was so filled with happiness that he could have burst. The only thoughts that crossed his mind were of how happy he was that Severus returned his feelings. Harry lost track of everything else around him and focused on Severus.

"I don't know what to say." was the only thing Severus could think to say.

Letting go of a small laugh Harry simply buried his face into Severus's chest as his reply. He deeply inhaled Severus's scent, trying to memorize everything about the potion master. He smelled of spices and exotic potion ingredients.

Severus and harry were so engrossed in being with each other they didn't realize they had an audience.

"Hey you two should get a room!"

Severus's gaze jerked from Harry's head to the gathering of elementals standing inside the door to the apartment. Sekka was the one who had shouted. She stood in front of the group with Torren and Vera behind her. Next to Vera was a man Harry didn't recognize, who was smirking openly at the two of them.

The unknown man was about as tall as Severus and was lightly built with muscles. He wasn't scrawny, more like slender and on top of his head was some of the brightest red and orange hair Harry had ever seen. It was way brighter than even the Weasley family's locks, and seemed to shift and sway as if it was a fire stirred by an invisible wind.

"Sekka, Vera, Torren" Severus said sitting upright and pulling Harry into his lap. "And you must be Fieron."

Each of the elementals nodded when they heard their names spoken. Harry fidgeted slightly in Severus's lap, embarrassed that they were seen being so open with each other. Severus gently gripped one of Harry's hands and began rubbing his thumb over it to calm the teen, while wrapping his other arm around Harry's waist in a possessive gesture.

"Why are you all standing in our doorway so early in the morning?" Severus questioned.

"Well I told you we'd be back and we'd bring Fieron so here we are and here he is!" Sekka explained with bubbly enthusiasm. "Fieron say hi to Harry Potter"

"Hey" Fieron said, his smirk straightening out into a pleasant smile.

"Hello" Harry replied quietly, not liking all the attention he was receiving.

"So Harry do you think you're up for some training things today? We'd just be working on the basics, nothing too difficult." Sekka asked.

Harry thought about it for a minute before deciding that he could probably use a few magical exercises. He turned slightly to see what Severus thought about Sekka's offer. Severus gave Harry a slight nod to show that he thought Harry was well enough to do it.

"Ok" Harry told Sekka with a small but excited smile.

"Good!" Sekka was practically bubbling with excitement. "Why don't you go get dressed and grab your wand? We're going downstairs."

"Severus stood pulling Harry up with him and said "I'm coming as well."

"Ok" was Sekka's only reply with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Severus allowed Harry to go first as he waited on the couch and conversed with Vera. Harry headed towards the bedroom and into the bathroom. After a semi-long shower, he entered the bedroom only to remember he had no other clothes to wear.

Studying the room he spotted a small chest of drawers that hadn't been there before. Opening it he found that it contained clothes of all colors and styles, apparently all in his size. Harry pulled out a plain faded black t-shirt and jeans and let Severus use the bathroom.

Once they were both showered and dressed they followed Sekka, Torren, Vera, and Fieron out the front door and down the stairs, unaware of what awaited them.

**AN- so there you have it folks! The first kiss =P I thought this was a pretty decent chapter but you should tell me what you thought! =D**

**Oh and I hope to update before or on June 2, because that is my birthday so be looking for it =)**

**Thanks for reading! =D**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN- Sorry for the long wait! I was planning on updating on my birthday before I went away to work at a Girl Scout camp all summer (without a computer, of course .) but I didn't have a chance to write. And then I had a horrible writer's block that came out of nowhere! But enough of my excuses! Here is a new chapter to appease my readers! (If I still have any that is =P) So Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters in this Fanfiction.**_

**Please excuse all errors, and feel free to point them out for me! Thanks**

_**Chapter 11**_

Sekka, being the most eager of the group, was the 1st to reach the non-descript door at the bottom of the stairs. She stood in front of it and placed one hand on the knob and one on the door. Then Severus and Harry both felt a surge of magical energy, and Sekka flung open the door.

It did not open onto what Harry thought it would. According to the window in the apartment they were currently in a city somewhere in the 1920's, but the door opened onto a wide, stone pavilion surrounded by tall stone pillars.

As the group stepped through the door Harry was amazed to see that the stone pillars were only there to hold up the large decorative arches that surrounded the pavilion. Outside the arches all Harry could see was mile after mile of flowery meadow landscape, with large mountains rising out of the far distance.

"This is where we'll be teaching you how to handle your elemental powers, Harry" Fieron explained.

"Where are we?" Harry said in awe as Severus came up behind him to wrap his arms comfortably around Harry's waist, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"This is one of the many training grounds that we elementals have in the Spirit plane. This is an Earth training ground but as you advance, Harry, we'll move onto harder training grounds such as Water and Air." Vera clarified in a light tone.

Harry snuggled back into Severus's embrace, just enjoying the scenery.

"Well then let's get to work!" Sekka interrupted the momentary silence with her squeal of excitement.

Harry felt Severus snort quietly and Harry tipped his head back to give the man a small smile and kiss before breaking away from his embrace.

"What are we going to start with?" Harry asked slightly nervous, but mostly excited.

"I think first we're going to see if you can tap into your elemental powers" Fieron replied "We have to make sure you can reach them before we can show you how to control them. Severus we're going to need you to put up a shield for your safety. I don't know how powerful Harry's element will be since they are connecting for the first time."

Severus nodded and then cast a wordless shield with a flick of his wand.

"Ok Harry, I need you to close your eyes and focus. You have seen your magical core before correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Your elemental power will be in the center of your magical core. It is what has been fueling your wizarding magic, but it comes with limits in that way. Once you combine the two cores you will be at least two times more powerful then you are now if not more." Fieron explain "Now concentrate. Do you see your magical core?"

"Yes"

"Good now you need to force your mind up and over the top so you can fall into the center. Got that?"

Harry merely nodded again. Clenching his eyes Harry willed his mind up to the top of his magical core. Crouching at the edge he peered over. Whereas Harry's magical core was an electrical, blue aura, his Elemental power was a bright, shining gold. Harry mentally took a deep breath and tipped over the edge.

Severus, who was watching from inside the strongest shield spell he knew, was watching Harry intently. He wasn't sure what would happen when Harry reached his Elemental core, but he was worried all the same.

As Severus watched Harry clenched his fists and eyes tightly shut. Then he exploded.

And that was exactly what it looked like from Severus's perspective. Harry was there and then suddenly he was replaced by a brilliant flash of light and a huge surge of magical energy, which exploded deafeningly.

The magic hit Severus's shield with such tremendous force that he was afraid it wouldn't hold. Then the light and magic disappeared and Severus canceled his shield just in time to catch Harry as he collapsed.

Severus looked anxiously down at the seemingly unconscious teen, when Harry's eyes gently, flittered open.

Severus stared into Harry's eyes and was surprised to see that the once solid emerald orbs now held bright flecks of glowing gold. Harry blinked twice and then smiled up at Severus.

"Whoa" He whispered slightly in awe. Severus smiled lightly at this and leaned down to brush his lips lightly across Harry's forehead.

"Well" Fieron said causing both wizards to start. They had forgotten there were others near.

"Quite some power you have there, little man" rumbled Torren.

"Yes it is!" Exclaimed Sekka with an excited smile "Now we just have to teach you how to control it."

"Are you ok to continue onto the next lesson Harry, or would you like to rest awhile?" questioned Fieron.

"I think I'm ok" replied Harry uncertainly, though when he tried to stand he couldn't without Severus's help in holding him up.

"I think you had better rest for a little bit Harry" Chuckled Fieron quietly "How are we suppose to train you if you can't even stand? It's normal though, your body is just overwhelmed by the new power it has absorbed. We'll take a break for an hour and then resume our training. Okay?"

Harry nodded grateful for the break. He realized he had yet to do anything but his body was protesting to every move he made and he was tired.

With those words the four High Elementals disappeared.

Harry looked to Severus. "Would it be ok if we just rested in the meadow?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Of course, Harry" Severus said. With Severus's help Harry managed to get out of the pavilion and onto the grass, where Severus transfigured a handful of flowers into a blanket for them to lay on.

Severus lay on his back with Harry curled up into his side, head resting on Severus's chest. Severus wrapped his arm around harry and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**AN- Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short! Plus I seemingly threw in quite a few HarryXSeverus fluffy bits . Please feel free to drop me a review because I live off them! =D thanks!!**


End file.
